Goode Girls Go Bad
by hampton girl
Summary: One Shot Cammie plays "distract the serial killer" while the rest of the team looks for the evidence to lock this sadistic guy up for good.


Author's Note

I was just inspired for this one shot while watching the official music video for Cobra Starship "Good girls go bad" with my sister, Holly. I then I thought good/Goode. Wow! Weird! The ending is really corny!

Inspired by randomness,

Hampton Girl

J. M. Miller

_**Cameron POV**_

"**You know my husbands going to be very disappointed in you for this."**

"**For what? Enjoying your company?"**

**I really should stop hanging out with the notorious serial killers before I kill them. My name is Cameron Ann Goode, formerly Cameron Ann Morgan. I am married Zachary Goode. I am also a spy. My latest mission is to distract John Tillerman. He used to be on our side, but went rogue when his wife died. Ever since than he has became known as a mass murder. Zach was in the next room gathering the information we needed to put this guy behind bars. However, the man in front of me didn't know that. He thinks that my name Cassandra LeAnn Paige. He also thinks I am weak and helpless. The idiot believes that I freely cheat on my husband as he turns a blind eye to my affairs. Amateur can't even keep up with his sources. I know for a fact they all warned him of me and my new husband. **

"**Cassy?" He questioned.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Where is your husband?"**

"**I believe he is handling some business trouble." I lied smoothly. **

"**How long do you think that will take?"**

"**About five more minutes." I heard Zach whisper in my comms unit. **

"**He should be back at the hotel soon. He thinks I am shopping."**

**John then started to press me backwards and I felt my knees hit the bed. I arched my back so I could look out the door, however Tillerman thought I was doing it for a much different reason and attacked my neck. I internally groaned at his actions, yet smirked slightly when I saw Zach in the door. I cocked an eyebrow as he motioned to the bedroom's dresser.**

"**I need to get to the dresser." I heard in my comms.**

**W-H-Y I spelled in sign language against my leg. **

"We got a tip that the pedophile on top of you keeps a journal of his kills and keeps it in this room." I heard Zach growl in my ear.

I groaned out loud this time and was shocked that John mistaken it as a moan. I then sighed and trailed kisses up Tillerman's arm shoulder and face rolling him to where his back was to the door and the dresser, which luckily for me were both on the same wall. I gagged slightly as his mouth met mine. I looked at Zach in a pleading motion. He threw his arms in the air in defeat. I knew we needed that book, and I wasn't leaving without it. I motioned slightly to the edges of the bed and the pillows. I kept John distracted as my husband searched these places. He looked at me in an expression of loss. I waved my hands towards the master bathroom and giggled slightly as Grant did a false impression of James Bond and rolled into the bathroom.

"Did you like that Sweetie?" John asked.

"Not as much as your going to like this." I said disgusted as his lips met mine again.

I faked a moan as Grant and Zach came out of the bathroom, once again without the journal. I then saw Bex and Macey in the doorway holding a small book. Finally, I quickly flipped John Tillerman to the ground and pulled his arms behind his back. I slapped hand cuffs against his wrists.

"It wasn't that bad Chameleon." Bex and Macey said in sync.

I just shook my head and grabbed my purse from the corner of the room. I then jumped into the bathroom. I grabbed toothpaste, floss, and a toothbrush out of the bag, and brushed my teeth furiously. I finished quickly and trashed the items.

"That was a bit dramatic." Zach declared.

"Okay you go make out with him."

Everyone in the room looked at me in sheer horror, including the CIA agents brought in to take him into custody.

"Didn't think so." I sighed. The things I do for my husband's cover.

"You know before I met you, Zach, I could have done this by myself no problem. In and Out, Without making out with anyone."

"I guess you could say my boy makes them good girls go bad." Grant chimed in.


End file.
